A soul in danger
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Mr and Mrs Murdoch live happily until the day a mysterious young woman disturb their happiness. A few months after the end of season 7. Tranlastion from "Une âme en péril" wrote in April/June2014
1. Mr and Mrs Murdoch

"A soul in danger"

Title: A soul in danger

Author: Julia R.

Category: Drama / Romance

Characters: Mainly Julia Ogden, William Murdoch.

Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Mr and Mrs Murdoch live happily until the day a mysterious young woman disturb their happiness. A few months after the end of season 7. Tranlastion from "Une âme en péril" wrote in April/June2014

Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not for me. I'm just borrowing the characters. I receive no money for this story.

* * *

1 Mr. & Mrs.. Murdoch

Night fell on Toronto. In April, the day finally began to warm up a bit. The winter had been long, gray, cold. He was hard for many people. For Dr. Ogden, he was sweet and nice though. She had the good fortune to return home in the evening to find a cozy fireplace in the living room. She had to call the asylum several times to report her absence due to snow and soon hung up the phone, she had joined the man who was waiting for her on their couch. She snuggled against him so comfortable, closing her eyes as she felt his breath in her hair and a hand to caress gently her thigh. Yes, Dr. Julia Ogden had to admit that the last few months, she plunged much less frequently in the work, since that day, since her wedding, last Christmas. The day she became Mrs. Murdoch.

The young woman got out of the carriage which had drive to the police station number four. She approached with a light step, bypassing the building to step into the small courtyard which was at the back, before moving wooden door leading to a long, narrow hallway. She arrived on the open place and there glanced to head immediately to the office of Detective Murdoch, her husband. She gave two short knocks on the door and glanced inside. Immediately, she locked eyes with William who smiled and motioned her to enter. She did so in the second and closed the door behind her without even leaving the look of the Detective.

-Madam Murdoch, he said in a serious voice in advancing towards her, what do I owe the honor of this visit?

-I am afraid to come to you for filing a complaint Detective, she said with a teasing smile.

- You have to see a Constable for this.

-I thought you were the best qualified, she said lovingly sliding her hands on his chest to put them in his neck, but if you are not ready for me ...

-I am listen to you, William whispered to her lips encircling her with his arms.

-This is my husband, he left me lately. He says he has a lot of work, but I feel alone ... so alone.

William didn't answer and gently the young woman grabbed his lip between her teeth a few moments.

-Julia, not here, William muttered yet without conviction, closing his eyes.

She didn't answer and continued her torture, leaving a hand venturing on his chest, his belly and his belt, from taking possession of his lips to kiss him tenderly. He lost his mind gently and he had the time to taste her tongue when was given a knock at his door and it opens in stride. The couple soon separated. Julia chuckled, William a throat clearing but both couldn't hide the blush that earned their cheeks at that time.

-Yes, George? Said the Detective with the most innocent ton of the world.

-I am sorry to bother you but we need to go in town sir. Murder.

-I come.

George nodded and immediately left the room without looking back, without even wanting to ask anything at all, after all, he had nothing to ask, everything was very clear.

-I think you will come back late, Julia sighed while William was already taking his hat.

-Do not wait for me.

-I will.

-Julia ...

She approached him and whispered again, putting her arms around his waist before she spoke again.

-I will wait, I need to have you near me William. So no matter the hour, come home and meet me.

-Very well, the young man nodded before putting a kiss on her cheek, I love you.

-I love you too William, take care of yourself.

He nodded and left the room without looking back, leaving his wife in the center of the office, frustrated at not being able, once again, spend an intimate moment with him.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. From the East to the West

2. From the East to the West

He returned late that night, and he was exhausted. The horror that he had assisted in this house on the outskirts of the city had messed him up. It was his job, he couldn't escape it, but he never could forget the victims brutally murdered as it was the case that night. He had so anxious to get home to get some rest. He found the house quiet and asleep, everything was off as it was empty. He took off his coat, his vest and his hat and headed them immediately. All the tension he had felt that night was shattered when his eyes fell on the young woman who was a little further. William couldn't help smiling broadly walking towards her to the sofa where she lay asleep, a book lying on her stomach, a blanket covering up the chest. He slowly walked over and sat on the edges. He slip a hand on her forehead, gently away a strand of hair that was there. Julia moved a little, and William's smile stretched a little more. He couldn't restrain the urge to kiss her gently, placing a soft kiss at the corner of her lips.

-William, you are at home.

He met her gaze and smiled.

-I am, go to bed.

She nodded and stood up slowly, and then they returned to their room hand in hand in silence.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get change and get ready for the night. When William finished his prayer, sitting on the edge of the bed, hands tied in front of him and just wearing his pants and his shirt, he sighed deeply. It only took a few short seconds before he felt his wife pressed against him behind his back. Julia slid her fingers into his neck and her breath against his ear.

-Something bothering you darling?

-The murder from tonight, replied William without looking at her.

-Do you want to talk about?

-No, no ... I'll feel better tomorrow.

-William, Julia whispered tenderly, taking his chin to look deeply into his eyes, you know you can tell me, do you?

-I know, but tonight I just want to be with my wife, it will prevent her to go see a Detective to complain about my conduct.

-You know I was joking William, launched Julia chuckled, your work takes a lot of your time and I know that.

-But you're right, lately I have neglected you and I apologize.

-You do not have to be forgiven, launched Julia smiling, but if you want to try to do so I could have an idea.

- Really ?

They shared a knowing smile and kissed a few moments.

-Lie down, gently ordered the woman.

William was executed in the second and Julia leaned over him again to remove his shirt.

-Turn around, she whispered.

-That I ...

-Do it William, she said laughing, trust me.

He sighed and did, propping a pillow under his arm. He felt the young woman put astride him and her hands caressed his back. A strand of her hair fell over his shoulder and he felt her breath on his ear.

-I heard that these massages can relax and I found a very interesting book from the East.

-What is this book? William growled enjoying the caresses of the young woman.

-Oh, it does not have a lot of text there, especially images. I do not think that will be the kind of reading you enjoy.

The young man didn't answer, just enjoying the moment. He has long been known that his wife had magic fingers and she was able to take him to exquisite heaven just by her touch, but what she did that night was different. She managed to make him forget everything and as the minutes passed, he relaxed. Then he thought falling into a sweet dream, Julia's hands stopped their movements. He felt her lips brush his skin, her tongue slide along his spine, her body came up against his, her breast pressed against his shoulder blades. A second later, she filed for hot kissing under his ear and her hands traveled over his chest and his stomach. He felt her fingers open his belt and her hands in his pants.

-This is part of this new culture from the East? William growled before stifle a sigh of satisfaction.

-Among other things, Julia sighed in his ear, but I can show much more if you turned around.

William smiled shyly and sat up a little to put on the back, Julia still sitting above him. They shared a glance and a knowing smile and a moment later the young woman pulled her nightgown off and dropped it to the ground. He looked at her, every curve of her naked body. This body he knew in detail today. His hands found their way to her hips without he noticing it, leaving a huge smile on the lips of the young woman. She leaned toward him and kissed him a few moments.

-Are you relaxed now my love?

-Relaxed is not the word I would use, said William on her lips before running Julia's to the most sensitive area of his anatomy.

-Indeed, Julia sighed with pleasure, you are far from being relaxed.

-I hope you will read this book to me darling, William muttered before letting his lips slide on Julia's chest, because it looks to be quite fascinating.

He saw her smile and he couldn't resist one more second, kissing her passionately, letting the passion that lived in him totally win, thus taking them both in a flood of sensations that kept them awake a good part of night, making them forget everything. Everything except their bodies twisted around each other for many minutes, many minutes when sighs mingled in unison.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. This thursday is almost like an other

_Thank you very much for your reviews :) _

_I am glad that you like this story. I'm still sorry for the grammaticals errors, when I don't know about a sentence, I use google, lol. That's why sometines sentence looks strange to you. I hope you will enjoy what will happens next!_

* * *

3. This thursday is almost like an other.

_Three weeks later._

She gently woke up that morning. With a smile on her lips, her disheveled hair was tangled around her and wawed over her shoulder. She felt the heat of the sun touching her cheek and brilliance dazzle her, then instinctively she tried to escape by nesting her face in the pillow. A perfume that she knew well, completely surrounded. A delicate caress slid over her skin. She felt the sheet caress her body with a barely audible rustling and a moment later a warm breath was lost in her neck. She felt a gentle kiss and she no longer resisted the urge to open her eyes to see who was leaning over her. She met his dark eyes and she smiled tenderly.

-But what do I see? My husband is still there, in bed, while the sun is already up?

-I could not take my eyes off you, muttered the young man before stroking her cheek for moments, did I already told you that you look beautiful when you sleep?

-Hundreds of times, she replied, laughing.

-And I intend to tell you yet hundreds more.

They smiled and a moment later they shared a long and languorous kiss they had to break to catch their breath.

-I am afraid we'll be late this morning, Julia sighed feeling William losing his kisses on her neck.

-I have a day off, he muttered against her skin without stoping his torture, do not you remember?

-I do not have the habit that you take a day off.

-We have all day to stay here in this bed, and continue what we started last night.

-I would like to stay with you William, I love more than anything else in the world to continue what we started, but I have a lot of work today. A ton of ... files, she sighed rearing up of pleasure.

She met his eyes full of desire and she tenderly stroked his cheek before speaking again.

-We will do it tonight.

-You probably get back later and what I expected ...

-I will still fit for you.

-I wanted us to leave the city for a picnic, Julia. This should be a surprise.

-Oh, Julia replied simply, this is only a postponement. Sunday after the chuch, what do you say about?

-You would be agree to come with me to church? William said frowning.

-I think after my actions of last night, a confession is necessary, Julia replied, smiling shyly.

They shared a glance and laughed softly, then, William leaned over her to kiss his wife again.

-I really have to get up my love.

He then placed one last kiss on the cheek of the young woman and moved away from her, dropping on his back on the bed. Julia pushed the sheets and stood up, revealing her naked body. William didn't leave her eyes for a second, looking at every details of her with her every move as she fluttered into the room to gather her clothes. He didn't watch away from her when she gave him a loving glance, disappearing behind the door leading to the bathroom with an airy step.

* * *

Dr. Ogden had walked the corridors of the asylum with a relaxed and confident mine. She knew she was going to have a lot of work that day, she knew after the very short and eventful night she had, the day was going to be challenging, yet she was radiant.

-Hello Doctor.

-Hello Annaëlle, how are you today? She said almost singing to the young woman who was in the office nurse in the hallway outside hers.

-Well, despite the fact that we are a Thursday and Thursday are still very busy with the new arrivals, departures, families ...

-Yes Thursdays are always a bit loaded. You sent me the files from new patients?

-Everything is on your desk.

-I will get to work then, speak later.

They even shared a smile and Julia went into her office. She closed the door behind her, took off her hat and coat and went to the desk at the back of the room. After a brief sigh when she saw the pile of files that was there, she sat down and took the first, ready to start a new day.

* * *

Night had long fallen over the city when the Doctor left from eyes the black ink on the paper. She closed another folder and sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She was exhausted and this damn headache was gain intensity. She knew that she would have been better to go to the pharmacy and take medication for relief. But she hadn't the strength to leave her chair, since long, interminable minutes where she was immersed in her work. Finally, she grabbed the last folder. She quickly read that was noted in the brown bag.

_"Jane Doe"_

Julia frowned, wondering how a file from an unknown person could be on her desk without nobody told her before, but last on the stack and not with another. She began to read with interest, revealing a woman with calm personality, reserved, discreet. A young woman of fifteen, no photography, no personal object, no past, suffering from a disease that wasn't diagnosed. She was at the asylum since three days and for three days she hadn't spoke. Dr. Ogden was her last hope. Julia found no photograph taken by one of her colleagues to identify, no signature, just notes lying on the paper describing the character of the girl and where she had been placed in the building.

As the young woman quickly finished her reading, because there was very little to say about this mysterious case. She placed the file on one side of her desk. Once again the banged in her head and she rubbed her forehead, just as her phone rang and she gasped, opening her eyes.

-Dr Julia Ogden.

_-Mr. Murdoch, you consent to take the call?_

-Yes, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

She waited a few seconds before the voice of William sounded on the phone.

_-If I remember correctly you're not on duty tonight._

-William ...

_-It is late Julia, are you going to come back to rest a little?_

-I wanted to finish what I had to do. And this is the case since two minutes. I take my business and I'm coming.

_-Okay. See you soon._

-See you soon.

She heard her husband hang up and she did the same. She sighed. Since their wedding, and perhaps since always, William watched over her constantly. She enjoyed that he took care so much of her, but sometimes she had to admit that it was a little weighty. That should be her who had to be concern about him, worring everytime a police officer went at night to ask him on a crime scene. It was to her to be lost in thought when he came home late at night, not knowing if he was safe or not. , She had a job without risk, he didn't have to worry so much for her, but William didn't understand despite all the times she had tried to explain.

* * *

She came home and found the house quiet. She undressed in the hallway and walked into the kitchen as she saw the light go through the doorway. Inside, she shook her head from left to right. The table was set for two, a meal was in the center and William was standing beside smiling.

-You must be hungry. I bet you have not eaten all day, so I made you this dinner that you'll rush you to swallow.

-You know me too well, Julia sighed as she approached him to put a kiss on his cheek, and I bet that you went to the police station despite the fact that you did not work? She added, smiling shyly.

He did the same and took her hands to kiss them without leaving the eyes of the young woman.

-You know me as well. It was not as interesting to stay here without you.

-I would stay with you.

-How was your day? He asked softly.

-I had work to no end and I'm exhausted.

-So, eat and then we'll go to bed.

Julia nodded before heading to the table and take a seat. William did the same in front of her and they ate quietly for a few minutes. They talked about anything and everything before storing, preparing for the night and lie against one another, closely entwined.

-And this girl intrigue you? William launched while Julia put her head against his chest.

-Yes, sometimes we have patients who have forgotten about their past, but rarely so young. I do not know what colleague welcomed her, I do not have a photograph to identify her or even a name. I will meet her tomorrow to try to identify her and I will make photos. Perhaps you would be able to see if she is reported missing.

-I will. And do not worry, you will do miracles, as usual.

-Hmm, Julia grumbled.

William then looked down at her and smiled tenderly. He tightened his grip around her, reached out to turn off the light beside the bed, then he kissed the forehead of the young woman who was already asleep in his arms.

-Goodnight my love, he said in her ear.

-Night 'liam, sighed the young woman in a barely audible sigh, love you.

-I love you too, the young man replied, closing his eyes.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Meeting

4. Meeting

Like every Friday, Dr. Ogden was making her daily visit. She saw patients, old and new. The day went by that way. She took a stack of folder, separated by visits to area and she began with those of the central building, then she returned to her office, recorded her findings, decided the treatment or procedure to be followed for each before taking another stack of files and do the same with the following, and for a good part of the day.

When she took the last part of files, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. These patients were in the building farthest and Julia took the opportunity to stroll around in the big park, savoring the sweet air caress her skin. She made her visits with the same fervor as others before returning to her office again and record her findings there. She sighed deeply and gave her a break to drink tea, sitting in her comfortable chair. It was only when she put her empty cup on the table as her eyes rested on a folder alone on the edge of her desk.

_"How could I have forgotten this one?,_" she thought, getting up to take it.

She read again what was noted on the cover of and left the office in a fast step. She crossed the park again, but in the other direction, toward a building that she had not often frequented since her arrival at the asylum. She wondered, just for a moment, why the girl was placed here. And then she remembered that the rooms were becoming increasingly rare as and as the months passed, asylum was filled.

She entered the building and walked up and down the deserted corridors to get to a dark wooden door. Julia gave several knocks, but no one answered. So she came in, gently opening the door and glanced around the room. A girl stood in front of the window, sitting on a chair, her back to her. She wore a long white dress, her blonde hair was bound in a long braid perfect but where few flyaways escaped. Julia saw the pallor of her skin and her bare feet crossed under the chair. She approached cautiously so as not to frighten her remained a few meters of her before taking the floor.

-Good evening, she said barely on a whisper, I'm the Doctor Julia Ogden. I am a psychologist here and I'm here to help you.

The girl didn't move and Julia took another step closer to her.

-You do not have to be afraid, we do not wish harm you. I want to know what happened to you, what's your name so I can help you. Are you sick? Do you know who you are?

She received no response and so she decided to approach her closer. Her eyes rested on her hands tied on her knees. She clutched between her long fingers and for a chain after which dangled a small medallion that she stroked gently.

-This medallion is yours? It is very beautiful, can it be a gift?

The girl, however, didn't move and Julia sighed deeply at her. She then sat next to her and examined with details. She was struck by her beauty, as a wax doll in the right nose, high cheekbones, thin lips and big blue eyes. Her skin was perfect, without any trace of scar, almost white pink, smooth. She tirelessly kept her gaze outside, without siller, without moving a millimeter.

Dr. Ogden glanced at the file before taking the camera she had brought with her.

-Here's a camera, she said softly, I will take a picture of you, so that we can identify you. Perhaps your family is looking for you and wonder where you are. And if you tell me your name I can help you to find them.

The girl didn't move and Julia continued.

-Well, if you do not want to tell me your name I understand, I will call you Jane. If you escape your family because she had hurt you, I will help to protect you, but we need to identify you. Look at me Jane. Please.

It still spent a few seconds before she gently turns her face toward her and stares into hers. At this time, the heart of Dr. Ogden skipped a beat. She had the feeling that this girl, at that moment could read in her, in the deepest of her soul. She then moved over, unable to leave her eyes. She took the camera and took the picture, and the girl left her eyes and look out throught the window again. Without a word. Julia went to watch a few seconds in silence.

-I will let you alone Jane, I will see you tomorrow.

She had, once again, no answer and she went to the door quickly. She turned one last time and then she went out, closing the door behind her. She left the building, joined her office, she wrote the report and closed her eyes for a few moments. Since two days she was exhausted and few moments she gave for a breather. The clock in the hallway rang and immediately, she jumped. Six hours. She took her business, her camera and left the office quickly to go into town to find her husband with whom she had an appointment fifteen minutes later.

* * *

The young woman took the open space to reach the office of her husband. She saw him in conversation with Constable Crabtree and Inspector Brakenreid who immediately noticed her presence when she arrived in the doorway.

-Good evening gentlemen, she said, smiling.

They all turned to her and William couldn't help but send her a huge smile.

-Dr Ogden, said Thomas, how are you?

- I am fine Inspector, thank you.

-Murdoch, we will talk about it tomorrow, I think your wife asks you, 'he muttered, turning to William.

-But sir, I had not finished ...

-Yes, yes, that's fine, sighed Brakenreid arriving next to Julia, thank God you arrived Doctor, I do not know how to get rid of him. Good evening, he said, smiling broadly before disappearing.

Julia laughed shyly and walked toward William, sharing a glance with George who smiled and left the room as well. Watching him go, Julia didn't notice William approaching her and pick her up in his arms.

-Good evening, he whispered on her lips before placing a kiss.

-Good evening, sighed Julia, tell me William should we not find us at the restaurant in ten minutes?

-We do, the Detective answered before put a kiss on her cheek, but you're late.

-Do not make me moral because you did not even notice. If I was not came I bet that you'd even forgotten our dinner.

-Hit, whispered William by sending her a tender look to make amends.

They shared glances and smiled softly before separating and William took his coat.

-I brought you the camera for the photo of the girl I took, said Julia laying the object on the table in the center of the room, could you expand?

-Yes, of course, going to dinner and I would do next. I'm on duty tonight.

-Again?

-I am afraid so my darling.

The young woman sighed and then clung to the arm of William to leave the office at the same step, closely pressed against each other.

* * *

The meal took place calmly. William spoke of the last case on which he worked and Julia talk him a few words about the mysterious girl she had met that day. Then, when dinner was over and they left the restaurant, she insisted on accompanying him to the police station. They put a few minutes in the darkroom to develop the image. Removed at the bottom of the office, out of sight, pretending to be bothered by any circumstances in order to not ruin their work, they had shared a few passionate kisses and some chaste caresses.

-The open space is full of people, Julia whispered, closing her eyes while the breath of her husband was lost in her neck, anyone can enter William.

But he didn't answer, kisssing her languidly again while she clung with all her strength to her neck before he broke their embrace to go to his work.

Once he does, they rekindled the light and William frowned seeing what she was about photography.

-I think you pulled a button William, grumbled Julia buttoned her shirt barely open.

He didn't answer and she came next to him, looking forward to the photography.

-But ... how is this ...

-There is nobody on this photograph darling, launched the Detective watching.

-I see it William! Yet she stood directly in front of him.

-Perhaps you did not take the camera ...

-I can use a camera anyway, Julia scolded him glowering, it had something wrong.

-Julia.

-I am not crazy if that is what you insinuate! Inveighed she.

-I never say this, but this kind of device is not safe to pout hundred percent. A flash of light or lens problem could cause this light shine.

She didn't answer and he tenderly stroked her cheek before speak again.

-You're exhausted these days and you are on the nerves. Go home.

Julia stared into his before sighing and pay attention to the photo again.

-I will do an another photograph tomorrow. I will go, you're right I'm exhausted and I have excruciating headache. Excuse me.

-It's already forgotten, William replied, shrugging his shoulders, you know very well that I love you too much to blame you.

She smiled shyly and kissed his cheek before opening the velvet curtain and pass it quickly.

-Be careful that night, she said just before taking her coat and hat, I love you, she added, to leave the office without even looking back.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Miracle

5. Miracle

Dr. Ogden had two haard days. She spent most of her time at the asylum and she didn't took time to rest. Patients were not lacking, spring was still synonymous with hard work. The body as well as the moral suffering from the long and cold Canadian winters. And it was often the first fine days that thoughts were darker. She had noticed while working for the police, murders and crimes were still more at this time of the year. So her husband also inundated with work, and it became almost impossible for them to share more than an hour together. They accommodated in after all "things calm down one day or another," kept repeating William.

Julia left the building at the back of the complex, the clouded mind. Once again she had spoken with the mysterious girl and once again she was the one who spoke. She never had any response from her, no eyebrow, nothing. Jane looked out the window, holding her pendant in her fingers, no more, no less. Dr. Ogden didn't know what to do. She had never been in front of a patient like her. She had to ask for help from a colleague as soon as possible.

Julia slowly walked along the building when vertigo nailed on site within a few seconds. She immediately closed her eyes and held back the clear stone, a second, just a second before her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Julia slowly turned his head to the right. She was lying down and savoring this moment of peace. Yet the fragrance that surrounded her was nothing like William's, the smell of the pillowcase was not bloom that smelled like their sheets, she was peppered, unpleasant.

The young woman suddenly opened her eyes and realized where she was finally; asylum. She slowly regained consciousness, glancing at the man standing next to the bed and spoke to her with a kind look.

-How are you Dr. Ogden? He asked in a serious voice.

-I ... what has happened? She asked, sitting down.

-You have collapsed, we brought you here, there is already twenty minutes and you were unconscious the whole time. Did you get dizzy?

-Yes, Julia sighed, for some time I have often. I think I'm a bit jaded, I eat little because nothing seems to want to stay in my stomach for long. I'm down with something.

-You should go to rest at home in this case.

-Oh no, I have too much work I ...

-I insist, he cut , laying his hand on hers, I think you should get rest Julia. For your fragile state, you should preserve and talk to your husband.

-My husband? I do not see how ...

-There Is normal for a woman of your age and married to go through it, but for you health and the child ...

The man didn't finish his sentence when he saw Julia pale before him. Then he spoke again.

-You did not notice the symptoms?

-Nausea, Irritability, fatigue, lack of appetite, dizziness, enumerated barely louder than a whisper Julia staring into the void.

-I think you should see a doctor, he said softly, if you want I can listen and you will be sure, but I think it's obvious. You are pregnant.

-I ... I can not.

Julia looked into the eyes of the man who was smiling, she then came to her senses. She didn't want one of his colleagues examines her, that someone knows what she had done in the past. His sister knew, William kenw , Isaac knew, no one else.

-I should go home, she sighed, you are right, thank you Dr. Perkins.

She gave him a shy smile as he stood up.

-Congratulations.

-Thank you, the young woman replied politely.

Then he went out, leaving her alone, lost in thought. Finally she understood some things, some reactions she had. Instinctively, her hand found the way to her stomach and she placed there, stroking fingertips the fabric of her skirt. She was about to leave for asylum in the hour, no matter the work she had to do; she wanted to know, she wanted to be certain.

* * *

She looked at the white ceiling from the minute she found endless. Her heart was racing, she posed triturated her fingers on her stomach, her hands were sweaty, her breath short.

-I am finish Julia, came the voice of Dr. Tash between her legs, you can get dressed.

She looked down at him and he sat up, granting her a look before turning and placing something in a bowl. Julia then dropped her legs from the examination table and sat down. She let the fabric slide down her legs to get dressed in silence, before getting up and replace her petticoat and skirt. Slowly, she approached his friend who turned his back and finished cleaning up his equipment. She didn't speak, just waiting for him to do first. He then turned to her and looked into her.

-Then? Could not help asking the young woman yet with difficulty.

-You are pregnant, six to seven weeks.

-How i could be Isaac? Julia sighed as she sank on the nearest chair.

-I think your husband could better answer this question.

-Pleases, I did not feel like joking.

Isaac grinned and sat on the chair next to hers. He gently took her hands in his and met her eyes again.

-I do not know how that is possible, but one thing is certain, you are indeed pregnant. I do not know yet if that child will end, I do not know if you can survive childbirth and I do not know if you are happy to hear this news.

-I ... I'm thrilled, Julia whispered, looking at her hands, William will be so happy to have a child.

-And not you.

-The things changed Isaac. I will not commit never again what I have done in the past. I love my husband, I want to see him happy, I want to give him a son, but ... I'm scared. Scared to give him a hope and our child never comes into the world, scared to make him sad if ever something happens to me.

His friend didn't answer and pulled gently against him to come kiss on her forehead.

- Anyway, let me congratulate you. This is a little miracle that you have.

Julia snuggled against him to enjoy his embrace and for the first time that day, she smiled. "Yes, it is a little miracle. But it comes from William, so it does not even surprise me, "she thought fondly.

* * *

Finally, the young woman was seated in the bed. She had spent several minutes in the bathroom, lost in thought brushing her long blonde curls. Well then, without finding answers to her questions, she finally put the brush to catch her eye in the mirror. She sighed deeply and she took her courage in both hands to reach the next room where was her husband.

William was reading a book, back against the bed post when she slipped into the covers to come to lie against him. She tenderly stroked his chest, kissing his neck before laying her head against his shoulder.

-I am glad you could come home early tonight, she said simply without looking.

-Me too love, William replied without give her more attention.

-Everything is alright at the station?

-Yes.

-You do not have much case right now?

-Not more than usual.

They were silent for a few seconds before William leaves his book and his eyes drop to the young woman.

-Do you want to tell me something? He asked softly.

Julia looked up to him to meet his eyes and nodded slowly. So he put his book on the bedside table and she sat up.

-William, I ... I have something important to tell you I ... well ... I am pregnant.

She saw the eyes of the Detective to grow considerably. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he just closed. He looked down at the body of Julia and naturally placed his hands on her stomach still flat. She didn't move, until he rose to speak, to do something. But William stood there, prostrate, eyes on her belly, his fingers caressing the fabric of her nightgown.

-William?

-I ... I thought you ... well we could not.

-I consulted Isaac and there is no doubt. He is as lost as I am. I was sure to never be able to get pregnant and have a child. But it seems that I was wrong.

William then anchored his eyes in hers and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

-You were wrong, he said, laughing, we are having a baby, you carry our child.

She nodded shyly and she felt tears rise in her eyes.

-I hope you are happy William, she said with a sob.

-Yes, oh yes I am happy. You have no idea how I am overjoyed. I love you Julia. I love you.

They gently smiled and a moment later William grabbed Julia's lips for a long, languorous kiss they just broke to catch their breath. They renewed several times, until finally, William does lengthens against Julia and he gently lifts her nightgown to come and kiss the skin of her stomach still for minutes. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face and Julia looked him a moment, feeling his warm breath above her navel, sliding her fingers through his dark hair. She knew William would be happy hearing this and she hoped he would be forever whatsoever could happend.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. The next day

_thank you for your reviews :)_

* * *

6. The next day...

She had had a good night's sleep, as she hadn't done since a long time. Her dreams were full of laugts, joy, happiness. She held in her arms a child she had covered with kisses, she had him seen playing ball with William. She had felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her waist, his breath on her neck, his kisses being lose in her hair. She heard his voice, like a whisper in her ear, and she kissed him again and again until losing breath.

Julia woke up with a shy smile on her lips. She slowly became aware, and as always her face turned to her right, where William slept. She slipped her hand under the sheet, but it didn't meet the body of her husband. Her fingers touched a piece of paper that rested on the pillow and she finally agreed to open her eyes. She got used to the daylight coming in through the large window behind her. She sat up, sitting down against the bed post after briefly stretched in a sigh of satisfaction. Brought her fingers to her eyes and read the paper.

_"I wish I could be there when you wake up, but I am asked at the station and I could not wake up you. I will try to be avaible for lunch. In the meantime, rest and eat something. I know that you can not stop you from going to the asylum, but I hope you will not stay the whole day there and you will take time to take care of you and our miracle. I love you my love. _

_Yours forever. _

_William. "_

Julia smiled shyly as she completes her reading. William knew her so well. She intended to go to the asylum, not to report her condition because it was still too early to do so, but to alleviate some of her patients. If it had been her, she would never have had the intention to take a day or two to rest, but now she had to watch the miracle she was wearing. Instinctively, her hand stroked her belly and her smile widened further. She was determined that this child to grow up in the best conditions. She will less work during the time of her pregnancy so that the child is healthy, that he fills with joy.

So the young woman again reread the letter from her husband, and when she tried to put it on the bedside table, her eyes fell on a tray that was there. She brought it to her and placed it on her thighs. William had prepared a worthy lunch of a holiday, and even though she was not hungry, she finished the sandwiches he had done, and her cup of tea before getting up, to wash, to get dressed and go on well over town an hour later.

* * *

The young woman had spent a few minutes in the office of her immediate superior. And after long negotiations, she managed to have two days off. Most of her patients would be followed by her colleagues during her absence and she had to show reachable at any time if the need were to be felt. She accepted the conditions, despite herself, to please Isaac and William would have her obviously a grudge not to take seriously the fragile state of the last days.

She left her office with a few records under her arm, rewarding nurses she met a shy smile before leaving the building and through the park. She was lost in thought when she saw the end of the trail heading to the nearby forest, Jane, motionless, just looking.

The spring was emerging timidly and despite the fine weather, the cool of the morning still froze the scantily clad body. Julia felt her heart sink in her chest when she saw the girl barely dressed in her white dress with short sleeves, bare feet. Without hesitation, she walked over to her, with a quick step, before stopping in front of her, her look deep in her eyes.

-Jane, What are you doing out in this weather? You'll be refrigerated. Come back to your room.

But the girl didn't move. Julia then placed her briefcase on the floor and took tenderly her hands in hers. They were frozen. Jane was as pale as death, cold as stone, anchored in her eyes. Julia smiled shyly and knelt before her, without a word. She pressed her hands with hers, trying to warm them.

-I do not know what happened to you Jane, but I'm here to help you. I would like to know if you understand that, if you understand what I say.

It spent a few seconds, then gently the girl nodded "yes" to the head, which left a shy smile on the face of Julia.

-Then will you let me help you?

The girl nodded again and Doctor Ogden straightened.

-I'll walk you to your room and I'll ask what one of my colleagues watch over you until ...

She didn't finish her sentence as she felt Jane's fingers to close forcefully on her own. She met her eyes again and the girl shook her head from side to side. Julia then pursed her lips.

-You do not want to see anyone else but me.

She made a "yes" and Julia nodded.

-Although, In this case, it will only be me I promise.

The woman thought she saw a shy smile slip on Jane's thin lips and the next moment, she pulled her gently by the hand and invite her to walk beside her.

They made their way to the room in silence. Once inside it, Jane attracted Julia to the bedside table located next to the bed and she opened the single drawer she had. She took her fingers for the pendant she always wore during their interviews and slipped into her hand. She gave her one last look before rushing to the chair in front of the window and sit, scanning the park in silence.

Dr. Ogden stood there a few moments to look her before heading out the door.

-I will come and visit you in two days Jane, she said simply before leaving the room and shortly after the building.

* * *

Dr. Ogden turned the corner of a building, hurry. She arrived just as quickly in the restaurant. She went in and saw her husband waiting at the table they often took for lunch. When he saw her approaching, William got up and gave her a tender smile.

-Good morning Mrs. Murdoch, he said, and kissed her lips, how are you?

She felt the hand of her husband caressing her belly for a second and she smiled back.

-Fine my love, I had the delightful surprise to find a good breakfast prepared by my lovely husband this morning. And you Detective? How are you?

-Very well.

She kissed him in turn before sitting across from him at the table.

-You have been able to rest?

-Yes, I am still moved to the asylum in order to ask for two days off.

-You see me happy for that.

They smiled and a moment later the waiter came to take their order. They talked about everything and nothing for several minutes. Yet they don't approached the subject of the child "Too soon," thought William, "Too uncertain" Julia did the same.

-William, Did you done the research that I asked you? Julia said by dipping her spoon in the lemon cakes that lay before her.

-I brought everything but girls about fifteen years that go, it's a lot Julia. And it is hoped that her family reported her missing.

-I know, but I need to know who this childis. She seems so lonely, so sad and lost. She retreats into a silence that nothing seems to break. Yet I have a feeling she's smart, she understands what I tell her, I managed to have an exchange with her today. She does not communicate with words, but with her eyes and gestures.

-She fascinate you.

-Yes, deeply. And I do not know how or why. There is something broken in her, something that touches me.

William didn't answer and he looked forward to. He admired his wife, her desire to know the truth at any cost, sensitivity, compassion and love she had for everyone she met. He didn't doubt for a second that she would make a wonderful mother, gentle, loving but strong and courageous. He was lost in thought for a long moment, looking at her, until Julia took his hand tenderly and looked into his eyes.

-Why do you looking at me that way William?

-I ... I thought of the mother as you will be and I fell even more in love with you. I'll also look at you that way because you are beautiful.

He saw Julia smiles shyly before looking at her plate now empty, blushing. He tightened his fingers on hers to carry her hand to his lips and kissing her tenderly as she looked again.

-You will be the most wonderful father to our child, she whispered, I love you William.

- I love you too.

They shared another smile and they finished their meal and then they left the restaurant tight one against the other. They walked down the street before William called a carriage that would bring her to home. He gave her the files he had taken with him and they finally parted after a long and languorous kiss.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	7. Gift

7. Gift

The young woman was sitting on the deck at the rear of the house where she lived with her husband since months now. That day was bright and after leaving William at the restaurant, she was soon back home. She was lying for some time. But her short break turned into a long, deep sleep she woke up over an hour later. Rested and relaxed, she was out and she enjoyed the low wind blowing off the lake located a few blocks away. The air was cool, but she didn't want to stay locked up. She then put a shawl over her shoulders, she made tea, took the documents that William gave to her and she moved to the wooden table. She peeled records for many minutes now, not finding what she was looking there. There were an incredible number of disappearances of young girls, those fleeing the authority of their parents, those who followed the bad boy, those who wanted to start a new life, those that would be found dead in a dark alley one day. The world was dangerous for them, it was for every child, but even more for a young girl.

Julia closed another folder and sighed deeply. She put her hand on her belly and smiled tenderly.

-I promise you, I will always protect you my angel, your father and I will never let anyone hurt you. And if you're a little girl know that we never judge your choices, your father may disapprove many , but I will be there to make him change his mind, she said, laughing softly.

She stood still for a few moments, lost in thought before she felt a breath of wind chill to the bones. She finished her tea and laid the documents, to return home, hearing the bell of a nearby church, six o'clock rang.

* * *

She heard the front door close and a shy smile appeared on her face. The voice of her husband reached her from the hallway and she brought the final touch to the dish in front of her before turning back to the kitchen door.

-Julia? Are you there?

-In the kitchen.

He appeared a second later in the the doorway and immediately a huge smile appeared on his lips. He walked in a leap towards her to hug her and kiss her for a long time.

-Good evening, 'he murmured, catching his breath.

-Good evening, so did Julia stroking the neck of his shirt, what do I owe the honor of such a kiss?

-I would kiss you this way every second if I could, William replied before to renew his embrace, I missed you.

-We met for lunch I think, Julia said laughing while William buried his face in her neck.

-I know, but I could not kiss you, touch you, William grumbled.

She felt her husband's hands wander over her body and Julia couldn't help but sigh deeply, closing her eyes, biting her lower lip.

-Wait William, dinner is ready and we have to eat it while it is still hot.

She heard him mutter of discontent against her skin, and his hands took place in the small of her back to hold her against him, but he didn't move. She placed a tender kiss on his ear and she spoke.

-Are you on duty tonight?

William smiled against her skin and his lips brushed.

-No, he murmured before recovering to look deeply into hers, I'm all yours tonight.

-Can I then ask you whatever I want?

-Absolutely everything my love.

She had this mischievous smile on her lips and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes before her fingers glide over his neck once again, playing with the knot of his tie.

-If so, I will ask you to put this dish on the table Mr. Murdoch, so we can eat, and then ... well then, we will see.

He nodded with a smile and placed a final kiss on her lips. He took the dish and both left the room to go to the adjacent dining room and sit at the table.

* * *

Once dinner was over, they undertook to clear the table and do the dishes.

-Can you not put it off until tomorrow? William whispered deep in Julia's ear while he was in her back and she was washing a glass.

-I do not want to leave this to Yvonne, she has too much work with her sick daughter. I can handle it. And if you're so eager, so go to the living room, I will join you when I'm done.

He didn't answer, sighing just before put a kiss in her neck and left the room quietly.

-Have you found something on Jane in the files I gave you? William launched in the next room.

-No, nothing. I will have to get closer to her, try to understand her in order to know who she is and where she comes from.

-You will do it with talent, as always, William replied in the room again.

They shared glances and Julia continued dishes under the eyes of her husband.

-I am still going to break something if you keep looking at me that way William, Julia said laughing, go on.

He nodded and did the same, leaving her permanently quiet time she finishes her chores and put some order in the kitchen. Then she left the room, turning off the light behind her. She borrowed the hallway leading to the living room and picked up the hat of William who was on the stand of the entrance. She took it and hung at the coat rack and she froze a few seconds when she saw a piece of white cloth concealed behind the mantle of her husband. She parted the dark cloth to enter this white garment. It took her one second to see what it was. Her heart stopped in her chest, her fingers caressed the fine lace, her breath caught, her eyes gently became wet.

-Julia?

William's voice made her feet back into reality and before she had time to say anything at all, he appeared before her.

-I thought you was joining me, William continued.

He met her eyes before putting on the cloth she was holding.

-William? What ...

-I do not want you found it, not right away, said the young man coming close to her, but I probably forget who is my wife.

She didn't answer, still motionless, her eyes deep in his. Then he spoke again, taking her hand.

-I know it's far too early, but George and I were called into town for a larceny and I walked past a shop. I ... I could not help but go in and ... and I saw this dress. The saleswoman assured me that boys and girls have the same when they are still babies, and since we do not know if our little miracle is a boy or ... Julia?

Despite all her efforts, the tears streaming down the cheeks of Julia and it took a few seconds to William to notice. He then put his hand to her face and dried fingertips her cheeks.

-Did I said something wrong? He asked with interest.

-Oh no my love, Julia said in a breath, it's perfect, everything is perfect and this pajamas will be perfect for our baby.

-Our , William repeated softly, smiling.

Julia couldn't prevent another sob as they smiled tenderly. William's hands rested on the belly of the young woman and she stroked his nose with hers as he already closed his eyes.

-Thank you, she whispered, thank you for this wonderful gift.

-Thank to you, said William before not being able to resist the urge to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle at first, to step up again and again, to the point of becoming avid and passionate.

-You promised me to do what I asked you this evening, Julia whispered breathlessly, then come with me to the bedroom and make me love, William.

They even exchanged a languid kiss before getting together hurry. Once in the room, gestures became more pressing, William's fingers began to undress her and she stopped.

-Let me do it, she said with a mischievous smile.

She moved away from him and gently tugged on his tie to capture his lips again. She pulled him to the bed and she swung . She put several minutes to undress him and cover him with kisses and caresses and then she undressed in front of him, under his greedy and full of love eyes, before they are both naked as the dance begins.

* * *

The fingers of young women dancing in the dark hair of the man who was sleeping against her. She looked at him tenderly, feeling his warm breath against her breast, the warmth of his hand under her navel, her legs intertwined with his. William slept peacefully for many minutes already, and Julia couldn't take her eyes off him. She wouldn't sleep, she wanted to enjoy this moment of happiness and tranquility. She wanted to remember this night, she wanted to continue to look at the face of the man she loved, again and again. She wanted to remember how lucky she was to have him in her life. She had the right to love him, the one who had thought losing so many times, one who had sacrificed her love for him a few years earlier because she believed that she could never give him all the happiness he deserves. Today happiness was there, at her fingertips, so close, it was there for them.

Julia sighed and stared at the ceiling without stoping her tender caress. She was finally right to happiness, happiness she didn't thought find a day, this one that only a few could find on their journey. Inevitably, her thoughts turned to Jane, to this girl who seemed so sad and lost. Julia vowed to do everything to help her, because if she had a right to happiness, Jane was also.

She slowly turned her head toward the nightstand and grabbed the pendant given to her by the girl. She slid her fingers a few times. "The answer is in this pendant," she thought, "This is the key to this mystery." She looked at the subject a while, then, slowly her eyes closed. She kissed William's hair before going to sleep a few short minutes later.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	8. August

_Thank you very much for the reviews :)_

* * *

8. August

_Two months later_

For several weeks the weather was warmer and the air became stifling. It was difficult to have a little air and in public buildings, the vantilator running at full capacity. The most recent asylum buildings were equipped, but not the oldest and most remote. Thus, Dr. Ogden had taken Jane in the park, in the shade of a huge maple for their daily session.

Julia had made limited progress. Jane smiled, nodded, showing her pictures, but she didn't yet speak. Thus, they were content to communicate this way and gently Julia learned more. Jane was expressed through drawing, places, faces, figures, making advance investigations of the Doctor. She still didn't know her name, but she knew she had a sister and a father Doctor, like her. Jane seemed to had everything, and so Julia didn't understand how a young girl from the bourgeoisie had simply disappeared without nobody worries.

The young woman looked tenderly the girl sitting across from her. It was a few minutes now that Jane had her eyes closed and Julia spoke softly. She kept her hands tight in hers, feeling tence each time she evoked something that touched her.

-I would like that you think of something pleasant, the best memory you have. This can be a perfume, a location, a sound. Can you do it Jane?

The girl nodded and Julia waited a few seconds before speaking again.

-And now, I would like that you take a pencil, the one you want to and you draw me something in connection with this memory.

Jane dropped the hands of Julia and she did so in silence, leaving time to Dr. Ogden to note the findings. Then she held out a sheet Julia looked with interest.

-A rose, she whispered, do you love this flower?

Jane answered a 'yes' to the head.

-Your memory is linked to a rose garden?

She shook her head.

-A perfume?

She nodded.

-Someone who is close to you carries the scent of roses?

She made another "yes" and Julia smiled.

-It is also a fragrance that I love, I remember that my mother had, I liked to snuggle up against her to smell it. She took me on her lap and stroked my hair, then I closed my eyes and pressed my face against her neck for several minutes.

She smiled shyly at the memory before watching Jane again. This gave her a huge smile.

-You mom had such a perfume?

The girl nodded but violently took the sheet from the hands of Julia in order to draw something else. She watched her before she gives her, meeting her eyes become dark.

The rose was transformed petals were below, she was dead.

-Your mom, your mom is dead, is not it?

Jane nodded and Julia felt her heart sink.

-I am sorry Jane, I know the pain of losing a loved one. Do you have an object you from your mom?

The girl looked down at her hands and Julia realized. She took out the pendant she had given her several weeks earlier and offered it to her.

-This jewel belonged to her?

Jane stroked fingertips and another shy smile played on her lips before they cross their eyes again. Julia was lost a long time to observe before resuming feet in reality sharply. The church clock rang six hours. She had to leave the asylum and go home.

-Our Session will end Jane, I will walk you to your room.

She gathered the things scattered on the table in front of her and she got up quickly, too quickly. Dizziness nailed on the spot and her breath caught. She writhed in pain as she felt a blow to her stomach. A moment later, an unpleasant sticky heat slipped on her thigh and she froze, putting her hand on her belly barely rebounded. Jane stood in front of her, still, time for her to it providing ideas up and decides to join the building quickly. Julia remained lost in thought and when she tried to close the door of the room of the girl, she slowly moved towards her. She losted her gaze into hers before putting it on her belly, her hand slipping on the fabric of her skirt and she leaves it there.

-Mom, whispered timidly the girl without moving.

Julia looked a few moments before pulling back slowly, ill at ease, leaving the chamber at a quick step without another word.

* * *

She was waiting in the waiting room since several minutes already, looking ever the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. William was waiting, he would worry about not see her at home on his return, knowing that she was not asylum either. But yet, Julia wanted to have a clear heart. She couldn't go home and act as if nothing had happened that afternoon. She couldn't go home, wash, change and lie to her husband, who obviously would notice at first glance without concern.

-Julia. What are you doing here?

When asked his friend who was in the doorway , Julia jumped. She gave him a shy smile and stood up.

-I ... I had to see you. The baby, I ... I think there is a problem.

He nodded and took her gently by the arm to lead to the examination room. Julia immediately walked to a chair in order to put her hat and jacket, then she removed her panties and sat on the bed. She lay down and she felt Isaac separate her legs.

-What It makes you think ...

Isaac didn't finish his sentence and Julia realized she wasn't mistaken.

-Blood, she murmured without leaving the ceiling of the eyes, it's blood is not it?

-Indeed, But ...

-I have lost him, blew Julia, I lost him.

-Let me auscultate you and calm down.

She didn't answer and closed her eyes. She knew from the day she learned she was pregnant she could lose the baby, but she dreaded every second, she dreaded the moment she was going to say to William, the moment she would the pain in his eyes. The moment neither one nor the other would be able to hold back their tears.

-I beg you Isaac, she said, holding her sadness, tell me it's still there.

-It is, growled Isaac, a blood bag broke, but he is still alive and hanging.

Julia breathed relief and Isaac moved away from her. He handed her a wet cloth she used to clean before getting dressed and meet his eyes.

-There is a "but," whispered Julia.

-What happened today does not matter Julia, but if it were to happen again, it might. You are weak Julia and...

-I'm not fragile, she snapped.

-You are, do not play the strong-minded, you have to spare you if you want to keep this child.

-IF?

-You risk your life. You must rest, you need to be careful.

-I have a work to do, patients who rely on me and you, you have no orders to give me Isaac.

-These are recommendations, I care about you Julia.

They remained silent moments before the woman took her things and headed for the door.

-Thank you Dr. Tash to the consultation, she said before leaving the office and don't look back.

* * *

She came home well over an hour later. Julia hadn't wanted to go, she had gone to a park and sat on a bench. She knew her husband had probably expected to see her at home when he comes back for the station. But Julia knew he often worked late, that day did was probably not escape the rule. She would not be the perfect little pregnant wife, who was preparing the dinner, took care of the garden, chatting with the neighbors ... She was much more than that, she had fought for more than that. But that day, seeing young women in the park with their children, she realized that it would take a lot of time for the society to consider them for more than that. This revolted her, as much as it saddened her.

She stroked with her fingertips her belly. It wouldn't be long that her pregnancy is seen, that she should stay at home to the needs of the newborn. She was happy to be able to have a child, to give a son or daughter to William, but she hadn't thought that she was going to change, until now.

It was with a heavy heart, she reached her home. To her surprise, the lady of the house had already been returned, the house was quiet. She crossed it to get to the kitchen, to see the other side of the glass door her husband sit at the table of garden furniture, a newspaper in his hand. She looked at him a moment, savoring the view she had of him, ignoring her presence. Well then, after a long sigh, she opened the door and walked towards him.

- Are you already back? She said reaching next to him.

-I wondered why you were not there yet, said William, putting down his newspaper on the table.

-I have had a lot of work, she said before kissing, dinner is ready?

-And served, added William.

She sat down opposite him and they exchanged a glance.

-How was your day?

-As always, William growled without looking up from his plate, and yours?

-As always.

And they ate quietly, almost silently before they discard and not return to the kitchen for dishes.

-Julia, something is wrong, said William beside her, wiping a plate.

-I am a little tired.

-It is because of the baby ?

-Yes, I ... I think that is. And ... I ... he gave me a fright today. I thought, I thought I would lost him.

-But, now? Are ... are you alright? He...

-He is William, Julia said, stroking his cheek tenderly, I immediately went to Isaac and he assured me that the baby was still there and healthy.

William nodded and put his hand tenderly on the belly of his wife to caress.

-I will die if ... if something happens to you both.

-I know it, don't worry, all is well.

-You are going to stay home tomorrow.

-Why?

-To rest and ...

-I do not need rest darling, I told you that everything was fine.

-For now, but you are fragile, we do not know if ...

-Oh please, said harder Julia getting away, you are not going to make me the same sexist speech as Isaac. Women at home and men at work, I thought you knew me better than that.

-I know you and I am the first to defend you, but Isaac is right, if your pregnancy is difficult you must spare you.

-I am not going to give birth before several months, then tell me, you expect that I stay at home until the baby is born?

-For his health and yours, yes.

-And then? Once he is born, I will have to feed him, change him, take care of him any time of day or night, I will become what William? I will be your wife, the mother of your child, no more, no less. But I will not be Doctor, not a woman.

-I have never asked you to choose between your work and our family.

-No, you did not ask me, but that's what you want, admit William, do it.

He didn't answer and gently, he lost feet. Julia's eyes undertook to tears, her hands were shaking. She was angry, and he didn't know why or even how.

-Julia, he whispered, wanting to take her hand.

But she walked away from him and shook her head from left to right.

- I am sorry, William, but I will never be the wife and the perfect mother you waiting, I am just me.

She gave him one last look and left the room without a word, leaving him alone and lost in the middle of their kitchen. He took a few minutes to finish the dishes, lost in thought. He arranged the room, checked the doors, and went with a heavy step on the floor, joining the only room still lit, their room. He opened the door and shyly glanced around the room. Julia was in bed, her back to him. He changed, slipped under the sheets and bent over her. He stared for a long moment in silence before kissed her shoulder.

-I love you Julia, I love you for who you are, you are an amazing woman, a talented doctor, a perfect wife, and you will be a wonderful mother.

He shoved his face in her disheveled hair and laid another kiss.

-I love you, he whispered in her ear, don't never forget that,' he added before walking away from her and lie down.

He turned off the light and closed his eyes, not noticing the tears from rolling down Julia's cheek. She had sworn not to look, to not talk to him yet, a few seconds after the black invaded the room, she turned to him. Her hands slipped around his waist and she pressed her body against his. She kissed him on the shoulder blade and rested her forehead against his back.

-Excuse me William, I love you too.

He didn't answer, but he grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, just before they fall asleep the one against the other.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Concession

_Thank you Barbara W for the kind words, here goes the next chapter, hope you will like it ;)_

* * *

9. Concession

The sun just pointing the tip of his nose over Toronto. The couple were closely entwined, Julia's face wedged in the neck of William whose hand had crept into the back of his wife. The young woman moved slowly, stifling a groan, frown before suddenly open her eyes. She didn't notice her fingers tighten hard on the t-shirt of her husband who immediately woke up.

-Julia? He mumbled sleepily.

She met his gaze and smiled shyly, trying to forget the nightmare she had just done. She wouldn't worry William so her hand slipped on his chest and her breath on his lips.

-Good morning, she whispered before give him a tender kiss.

-Good morning.

They smiled and looked at the clock on the table a little further.

-I have an hour before having to get up, William murmured, stroking the back of Julia, do you want to talk about what happened last night?

-I do not know if it is a good idea. I mightbe angry against you.

He chuckled and lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

-I knew worse dear, oh then, I have seen you angry with a bow and arrow one day, as long as I do not become your target, I am not as scared as that.

She chuckled and nodded in turn.

-Be careful about what you say Murdoch.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand slipped under his shirt to feel his skin under her fingers.

-I know you are an independent woman, he said softly, you have made big sacrifices to get to where you are and I admire you for that. But it is inevitable that our child will change our lives.

-I know , Julia sighed.

-Do you want to a working mother?

-My job is important to me, I feel that I make a difference.

-Then we will find a nurse before he was old enough to go to school.

-And I have the feeling of abandon.

-If you do less hours at the ? You take care of our child in the morning and evening and the afternoon you go to work. Do you think it would suit you?

Julia sat up and peered into that of William.

-You had already thought about it?

-Well, William whispered hesitantly not knowing if she would make it right or wrong, yes a little. I know who you are, you are my wife, you will soon be a mother, but you stay Dr. Ogden. I love you whole, not just one or another aspect of your personality.

-Oh William, sighed Julia clung to his neck, I am angry about me for what I said to you last night.

-I guess your day had not gone so well, especially after having the fear of losing our miracle, he said, stroking the belly of the woman.

-Yes, there is this, Julia said, laying her hand on William, Jane has made progress, she uttered a word ... but it was strange William. She put her hand on my belly and she said "Mom." How did she know?

-She sees you every day, she must have noticed that ... well ...

-That I gained, that's what you mean?

-I ... .hum ...

Julia kept her eyes in William's who immediately flees, biting lips.

-No, you say ... well, it's starting to show.

-So I gained, launched Julia dryly.

-Well I think the time has perhaps come to announce it to our friends, otherwise they will ask questions. We talked to anybody yet Julia and I look forward to telling the Inspector, George. And we can also open the subject of the first name, of the room, baptism, ...

-From Baptism?

-Still a thorny issue, I will avoid mentioning it this morning, William grumbled.

-If you want to avoid a fight in bed, I recommend it.

He nodded to the glare of his wife and she spoke again.

-But with regard to the names, you are right, he will have talking about. And if you agree, I will go with you this morning to the police station to tell them the news. As you rightly pointed out, my pregnancy begins to show. And it is time to tell them.

-And when it comes to work less until birth?

Julia sighed deeply and looked at her belly that William always cherished.

-I think you and Isaac are right. I must be careful, I may lose this little angel at every moment and I shall die of grief if that was the case. I will lighten my schedule, but do not count on the fact that I stay home tomorrow, 'said Julia looking back, I will talk with my superiors about my condition. I doubt they even let me take care of my patients, they are likely to relegate me to administrative tasks. But I will fight for even after some, including Jane. And when I feel that I need to rest, I stay home.

-You promise me not to be stubborn?

-I promise you William, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

He smiled and he couldn't resist one more second before tenderly kiss her and this for a long time.

-There we have a little time to talk about names, Julia sighed between kisses.

-Tomorrow, William replied immediately directing his kisses to the neck of his wife laughing out loud.

* * *

The couple had made the journey in a carriage, tightly pressed against each other on the dark bench. They went inside, hand in hand in the police station, a huge smile on their lips. Then, as he had done for their engagement, William took a seat on the open space. He climbed over, looking at Julia, leaving their friends and colleagues approached, Emily arrived breathless in the room.

-Your attention please Gentlemen, Doctor,' said William for the young woman, we have a great news for you. And for that, I will turn to my wonderful wife.

Julia blushed softly seeing all the eyes converge on her and some even already put on her belly.

-Well, voila, she said timidly, we're having a baby.

Immediately the applause were heard all around them, William jumped out of the chair to be congratulated by his colleagues.

-Good job Murdoch, launched Brakenreid giving him a blow on the shoulder.

-Thank you Sir.

-Oh Julia, I am so happy for you, Emily exclaimed, taking her in her arms, it is wonderful.

-Yes, Julia said, patting her belly, we are ecstatic, it is a real surprise.

They exchanged a huge smile before George and Thomas come to wish their best wishes to the mother under the tender gaze of William.

-I am sure the guys will quickly start running around the police station, exclaimed George.

-George, children do not work for a year at least, he is not even born yet, replied Emily.

-And we do not know if it is a boy, it can be a girl,said Julia.

-Oh damn, threw Brakenreid, a girl Murdoch, I wish you great courage to you and to the future boyfriends too.

-Not so fast Gentlemen, please, Julia sighed.

- You have thought about is, don't you? He muttered to William.

-You know me, sir, replied William barely louder than a whisper but Julia heard yet for the look she was giving him.

So friends chatted a few minutes before they all go back to work. After a last kiss, Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch also separated, each reaching their respective work for the day.

* * *

She took her courage in both hands to get into Jane's room and continue her work. The last interview she had with her, had messed the point that she had had nightmares at night. But Julia couldn't help it, she was inevitably drawn to her, by the mystery that surrounded her. She wouldn't give up, not now that she had made progress. So she found the girl prostrate at her window, as always but when Jane saw her that morning, she threw herself into her arms for a tender embrace. Julia had just received against her and they had gone once again into the park, out of sight for long minutes. Noon rang and it was time for Julia to return to her office, the girl walked her to her room again. Jane took her usual place and Julia left the room when the voice of a nurse made her jump.

-Doctor Ogden, Detective Murdoch sought you, I am allowed to bring him here.

-Thank you Annaëlle, Julia said softly, smiling at seeing William behind the plump woman.

She nodded and immediately vanished. Julia approached her husband and smiled even more.

-What are you doing here? She asked.

-I thought about a picnic for lunch with you, said William, pointing to the basket he was holding.

-What a nice touch from you, she replied before kissing his, but as you are here, let me introduce you Jane.

William nodded and left the basket on a chair in the hallway before Julia takes his hand and draws him into the room.

-Jane, here is William ...

She froze, looking around her in the empty room.

-Julia?

-I do not understand there she was there for a second. She could not get out ... I

She let her husband's hand and walked to the window to look out but saw no trace of the girl. She then turned to William and she met his gaze.

-There is not anymore her business neither, her drawings, they ...

She took the leaves that were on the bed, but the leaves where there was no trace of pencils.

-I do not understand ... I ... William

He then approached her and he took her in his arms to reassure her but Julia kept looking all around, disoriented.

-There is nobody in this room Julia.

-I am not crazy, I am not ... She was there.

-Calm down, you are tired, you may be mistaken for the room, they all look alike here.

He moved away a bit from her and stroked her cheek tenderly.

-Come, he murmured, leading out of the room, you will have lunch and then show me the file of this young girl.

Yet Julia took one last look. She knew she wasn't in the wrong room, she knew she had spent hours with this young unknown, but at this point, all of these sessions seemed to her like a waking dream she had. A dream so real that she was scared.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Searches

_I am glad to see some interesting theories about Jane, you will learn more soon. ;) _

* * *

10. Searches

The following days were stressful and confusing for Dr. Ogden. There was no trace of Jane, no record, no name, no doctor willing to confirm the detention of the girl in the asylum.

-William, murmured Julia sobbed while they were alone in his office, what's happening to me? I saw her, I speak to her ... and she does not exist, she...

He was then approached her and he took tenderly in his arms, kissing her forehead.

-You have been overworked and tired.

-But I had hallucinations, this is more than a burnout ... I'm mad, I ...

-I forbid you to say that, cut William putting his finger on her lips, you are not crazy.

-Then how do you explain that?

-I do not explain it.

They exchanged a glance before the door opened suddenly, before they are bothered by George, as he had done so often in the past. The young man was apologetic, and William had just put a kiss on Julia's cheek. She reassured him by a simple look and she left the office without looking back, without noticing her husband follow her with eyes until she was out of sight.

* * *

September was already well underway. The trees are adorned in their finest colors. The work wasn't lacking in the police station or even at the asylum. However, Julia was there much less often. When she did, she couldn't help but join the building where she went for months. Sometimes she would spend long, interminable minutes, lost in thought, sitting on the bed of the empty, silent room. Julia kept her look lost on that chair in front of the window. She expected to see Jane sitting one second to the next, but for weeks the girl hadn't reappeared. Since the day she wanted to introduce her to William, since the day she realized she had never existed, since that day she hadn't seen her anymore. Not once. Yet, Dr. Ogden awaiting responses tirelessly to the point of her colleagues worried about her condition. She no longer took care of any patient since that day, since she had informed her superiors of her pregnancy. Julia knew she would have to be patient, until the birth, four months later, she was getting bored.

* * *

Detective Murdoch had returned home exhausted from a long investigation that had held the post entertained for days. This is with a heavy step he climbed the three little wooden steps leading to the front door, he rushed into the house by removing his hat he immediately caught the coat rack in the hall. Then he took off his jacket and took a quick look around the house to find his wife. He frowned upon arriving in the living room, noticing the disorder that prevailed there. Scribbled papers, pencils, an empty cup of tea, a teapot, a folded blanket on the ground and the sofa cushions scattered around.

-Julia? He said he left the room quickly.

He gave another glance in the kitchen and the dining room before going upstairs. He rushed into their room and saw his wife's clothes carelessly laid on the bed. His eyes rested on the door of the bathroom adjacent, slightly open, and he walked there.

-Julia, Are you there? He asked softly as he enter.

He saw her lying in the bath, eyes closed, arms studs. He couldn't help but smile while walking towards her and Julia opened her eyes, smiling at him.

-Good evening Detective, she said in a charming voice.

-Good evening Doctor, William replied, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

He looked her in detail and when Julia's fingers entwined with his, he leaned over to kiss her tenderly.

-Water is still warm, whispered Julia slipping her fingers into the neck of William, what would you say to join me?

-I would die to do it, the day was tiring but ...

-But?

-I have not eaten since yesterday morning, I'm hungry.

-Me too, Julia muttered before kissing passionately and before he felt the hand of the young woman slip far too sensitive place to not react.

-Julia ... He said putting his hand on hers, I'm really tired tonight.

-I understand, forgive me, she said, walking away.

They even shared glances and she got up, leaving the tub quickly while William hadn't moved. She tied the belt of her robe around her and when she wanted to leave the room, he took her hand and pulled her against him. Too surprisingly, Julia didn't resist and landed between his legs. He put his hands in the small of her back and looked up at her.

-If I was not so tired, you know that I would make you love in the second.

-It is not rather because you are afraid of hurting the baby? Replied the young woman.

-It can be, admitted William looking down at her belly.

-You will not do William, I know.

-I do not want to take the risks.

-Then we will have to wait four months before you agree to be intimate with me again?

He met her eyes and gently slid his fingers under the fabric of the gown to come caress her skin.

-No, of course not, I want you so much to wait so long, but let me just enough time to know what I can do without risking injury.

-There many things you can do, said Julia, smiling shyly, but not tonight, she added.

William then plunged his face to her belly and kissed her tenderly for a long time before Julia come kiss in his hair.

-Come, I will cook you something to eat so that you can go to bed, she said softly, taking his hand to lead out of the room with him.

* * *

Once the meal was ready, Julia joined William in their living room. She saw him looking on notes and drawings that lined the floor.

-What it is? Timidly asked the Detective.

-I reproduce drawings that Jane did and ... and I think I found my answers. William, look at this house, look at its location on the edge of a lake. Flowers growing in front of the wall, the wooden porch, do not you say anything?

-Well ...

-My father's house, by the lake, where he died. And then, look, she said, pointing to another drawing, a rose and a dead rose. The roses were the favorite flowers of my mother, she always wore a perfume on it. And drawing with the figures, it shows two young girls, a man, a woman and a wolf, we had a wolf that my father had domesticated. There is also this.

She moved away from him to look into the coffee table and submit a pendant.

-Jane never left it, she handed me a day and I searched my jewelery boxes, this pendant is an exact replica.

-Julia, you ...

-Jane is about fifteen years old, she knows all about my family, and she appeared the first time when I was already pregnant but I didn't know it. The only word she uttered was "Mom."

-Do you think that she is your... mother ?

-Not my mother, my daughter. The child I had would have fifteen years old today and his father and I, we have blue eyes and blond hair and ...

-Julia, launched William, taking her hands, why would you see this child? How she know things about you even before you get pregnant the first time? Why after so many years?

-I have always said I do not regret what I did when I had an abortion. And in a sense it is, but in another, I regretted William. I almost lost you for that, I ... I have committed an act that could never give you a child. And worst of all, I stopped him to live.

-The circumstances were complicated.

-Perhaps, but if my subconscious was torturing me like this? And so, now that I was about to give birth again, this child that I did not have came to torment me?

-You have not seen this girl since weeks already.

-But that does not mean she will not come back, she will come back, because I want it, I want to know William. I want to talk to her, even if it is only in my mind, I need to do to understand and be in peace with myself.

-I understand, nodded her husband, and I will be there to support you.

- Do not you want to stop me?

-I know you well enough to know that I can not stop you from doing anything at all.

They smiled shyly and Julia curled up in his arms for a tender embrace. Her gaze traveled to the door of the living room, to this figure and she knew that was there in the doorway, that of a young girl of fifteen with long blond curls and the steely gaze. One that looked intensely with a long smile on her thin lips.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Christmas

11. Christmas

It had been two months since Julia hadn't spent a peaceful night. Two months she was plagued by nightmares. For two months, she woke with a jump almost every night, shortness of breath, heart pounding, sweat dripping down her back. Most of the time, William woke up hearing her cries of panic. He didn't sleep more than her. He took her in his arms every night, he waited until she was asleep before feel her tense against him once again, before meet her eyes before he reassuranced and comfort her, again and again.

-You should see one of your colleague love, he said one night, stroking her hair, you can not live like this. You are exhausted, it is not good, either for you or for the baby.

-I want to settle this alone William, had Julia said between sobs, no one can help me. She escapes me every time I think I can touch her, as the days and nights that will not stop while I do not have my answers.

He then sighed deeply and kissed her tenderly before rock her, before watching her fall asleep in his arms again.

But he too was exhausted. He, too, was struggling to do its job. Sometimes he fell asleep at his desk in the middle of the day without even letting go of the pen he had in his hands.

-Ah pregnancy, said Brakenreid laughing, I know that. I'm sure Mrs Murdoch does not leave you much time to rest. I remember Margaret, always wanting to ... well you know ... she would not let me respite. Finally I am not going to complain and you should not either Murdoch, enjoy it because once the baby is here, she will curse you and not leave her touch for weeks. Besides that there will be the little angel crying in the next room who will be entitled to all her attentions. It will be finish after a few months.

William didn't answer. He understood what his supervisor referred. But Brakenreid was far from the truth, at least for the reasons for his tiredness, because he had to admit that, yes, the hormones had to do their work. Julia had become at once so passionate, requesting, tender and yet quick-tempered milk he still wondered how he would take the final weeks of pregnancy with such a woman in his life. He remembered a saucepan that flew so close to his head that he had felt the wind in his hair. But William also remembered times when his wife huddled against him, without a word, placing his hands on her stomach to make him feel the movements of their unborn child. He knew that Julia had a strong character and he could only love her even more, despite her mood swings and her passionate outbursts.

* * *

Finally, the snow covered the city of Toronto. It had been delayed this year, to the delight of the habitants of the city who knew that winter would be too long again. The shops were full of the finest fabrics, toys, most refined dishes, the city was bathed in a festive atmosphere.

Dr. Ogden particularly loved this time of year. Christmas. Yet that year, she spent most of her time at home, in bed, lying on the couch by the fireplace, unable to do more than fifty meters without feeling excruciating pain in her stomach. Estimates of Isaac, that she saw more and more often, the child would soon be born, if all went well, next month. And so, to avert any risk to endanger, and her mother also, she was forced to move as little as possible. William take care after her as much as his schedule would allow. But that night, despite the warnings of her husband, Julia wanted to spend Christmas Eve surrounded by her friends in the house she shared with her husband. Their hostess had prepared according to recommendations and soon the house was filled with laughter and discussing all kinds.

William had taken a few minutes to prepare in their room. He finished buttoning his suit down the stairs when he froze when he saw the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Julia was in the hall, standing on a stool, a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the ceiling beam. He ran to her and immediately put his hands behind her back.

-Blood hell Julia, come down immediately.

-One...seconde, grumbled Julia in a last effort before executing with difficulty to watch her masterpiece, smiling, it missed the mistletoe.

She looked down at William, who gave her a dark look.

-You will have to ask Yvonne to do.

-I just send her home so she could spend Christmas with her family.

-But imagine if you had fallen and ...

She cut him off by putting her finger on his lips. Then she put her arms around his neck and she slipped her warm breath on his lips.

-We are under a mistletoe William, she murmured softly, and do you know what it is customary to do so under a mistletoe?

-I think that you propose to tell me?

-No, I will show you Detective, Julia murmured, smiling.

Then, very slowly, she tilted her head to the side. She smiled again before taking William's gently between her teeth. He closed his eyes, sliding his hands in the back of the young woman. She smiled and pressed her lips against his, her tongue asked permission, and a second later, she met the young man's for a long struggle. The kiss was deep and sensual, full of promise and love. It cut their breath in them both.

-You could be fall from this ladder Julia, William whispered without opening his eyes.

-Yes, but I did not, well then ... if I had not caught that branch, I would not have shared the most exquisite kiss with my husband.

They smiled and immediately renewed their kiss, just as the bell rang the front door, informing them that the first guest arrived. They parted and went to open together.

-George, said William at half amused, really, always at the right time. Merry Christmas.

-Merry Christmas , Sir, Doctor, said the young man, smiling.

William and Julia shared a look and let him enter before the house was filled as and as the minutes will pass.

* * *

The meal and the evening was perfect. Julia was thrilled and incredibly spoiled by her friends who all brought something to the baby. William had watched her all night, from the corner of his eye. She seemed happy and at peace despite the few moments she sometimes spent staring into the blank stare, despite the timid grimaces of pain that crept over her face when having pretended to look for something in the kitchen.

-She is here William, Jane is with us, Julia had whispered at the end of the meal.

He was then picked her up and he put a kiss on her cheek.

-She will do you any harm, we are far too many here tonight, and we all love you.

When the clock in the dining room struck 23:30, the small group got up and walked to the hall to take their coat and hat.

-Are you sure to want to make the journey on foot?

-I have not left the house since three weeks William, whispered Julia, I want to walk with you to the church. It is only at the end of the street. I want to go with you and sit by your side for mass. Let me do that for you.

-Although but if you have anything at all to ...

-I will tell you, I promise you, replied Julia before put a quick kiss on his lips to follow their friends who already went out on the porch wood.

So all the little band marched, Bobby and John in front, followed by couples closely entwined for protection from the cold and snow that fell matching.

* * *

The sermon lasted a long time and hard wooden bench was particularly uncomfortable for Julia. But still, she didn't complain. She kept her hand in William's most pf the time , leaving her head on his shoulder. And when the priest finished his sermon, she couldn't help stroking her belly tenderly.

-Thus, my children, never forget the story of David against Goliath. Go in peace and God bless you. Merry Christmas.

William made the sign of the cross and immediately locked eyes of his wife.

-Something wrong?

-No I ... we have not yet chosen a name for a boy.

-Well you seem to deny all my suggestions so I ...

-David, murmured Julia, it is a beautiful name what do you say? And if we call our son this way, we will always remember this Christmas Eve, those moments when we were happy.

William was silent a moment, without worrying about the people who were in the church and who were about to leave. He put his hands on her belly and put a kiss there.

-David, he whispered, plunging his gaze in Julia's, is a name that suits me.

-In this case, it will be Eleanor or David.

He nodded and they kissed a few moments before leaving the church, too, before facing the bitter cold of winter and everyone will go home.

Yet despite the fatigue, William didn't want the evening to end.

-What would Christmas be without a gift? He said to Julia as they withdrew their coat.

-Well, show me yours and I wil show you mine.

After a last look, William slipped an arm in the back of the knees of Julia and the other in the back to bring her against him.

-Will you be able to hold me upstairs? Julia said laughing as he started to rise. I gained weight you know.

-Oooh yes I know.

-William!

He laughed softly and continued to grow until they reaches close to a door down the hall. There he put Julia and he get in her back. He opened the door.

-Close your eyes, he whispered in her ear.

-No, you did not ...

-Close your eyes and let yourself guide.

Julia looked up at the ceiling and obeyed. She felt William put a hand on her stomach and with the other, he turned on the light. He brought up the room with his body and once inside he spoke.

-Opens them.

She obeyed again and she froze, looking around her. They were in a perfectly tidy and decorated bedroom, child's room, with a closet, a dresser, a bed, a rocking chair, a library, a large window, a toy box. There was a carpet on the floor, curtains at the window, fluff on the library, a few children's books and over the cradle, a mobile colored wood. Julia walked over to the bed and slid her fingers on the light wood.

-This wood comes from the tree of the garden that has fallen this fall, she said softly, you ... you did it with your own hands? And mobile as I saw these pieces in your office, you said it was for a case.

-Indeed.

She stroked fingertip amount of the cradle.

-When the baby is born I will write his name, William whispered, and I put a picture of us on the shelf, I wanted him to know that ... we always watch over him.

-You did all of this for us, Julia said in a sob, turning to him for, our family.

-Yvonne helped me a bit, replied shyly William.

-Oh dear, Julia sighed before flowing into his arms, it is beautiful.

He tightened his grip around her and they stayed a long time in silence entwined.

-Thank you, Julia said getting away.

He smiled and pulled out a small box in the pocket of his pants.

-I also have a small gift for the mother to be.

She smiled broadly and took the package in his hands before opening, before she discovers a silver pendant with a blue stone crimped.

-Thank you, she whispered before kissing him languidly, I also have a gift for the future dad, she said breathlessly.

She reached into her dress and pulled out another dark box but a little bigger. William opened it and found a pocket watch that once opened to read what was engraved on the inside.

-To William, with all my love. Yours forever. Julia. Thank you, thank you my love. I love you.

-I love you too.

They shared a smile and another kiss.

-Merry Christmas Mrs. Murdoch.

-Merry Christmas Mr. Murdoch.

-Merry Christmas angel, they said together, laughing, stroking the belly of Julia before share another kiss.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Nightmare

12. Nightmare

Christmas had passed a few days ago. The New Year's Eve with an annual ball of the police was planned for the evening. Like every year, every policeman and their wives were invited. But this year, Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch didn't not participate.

-I do not know why you refused to go without me William, Julia protested, they are your colleagues after all, not mine.

-But they are our friends, well then, it is quite inconceivable that I go without my wife. I will not leave you alone on a day like this.

The young woman had then ceased to protest, she just sighed and she was content to bring against her the cover in which she was wrapped since hours already.

The New Year Eve happened as many others in the home of Murdoch. They eat together, they were seated on their couch, pressed against each other to watch the fire burn in their fireplace. They talked for hours, recalling their memories in common, they had heard fireworks crackling above the city. Immediately the memories of the new year when they found each other again came back in their memory. They had shared long and endless kisses, until the clamor from the city calmed. They then went to their bedroom, William helping Julia who climbing stairs had become a terrible ordeal. They had prepared for the night, and they had fallen asleep against each other, closely entwined.

* * *

_She walked down the long corridor hospital again. It was totally deserted, pristine white. The sun came in through the large windows and some curtains danced in low wind. Cries of pain echoed, a woman suffering._

_She continued to walk at a slow and mechanics step to reach a wooden door down the hall. The door opened slowly. A young woman with blond curls was on a bed, women in white coats around her. Julia stood in the doorway, unable to go a step further inside. She recognized the young woman lying, it was her. She let out another cry of pain echoed throughout the building. A moment later, a newborn cried. A woman put him away from the young mother who rested her head on the pillows. Julia met her own eyes, that look that froze her with fear. The one who was lying immediately relaxed and in a second the life left her. Blood impregnated sheets, the child was placed in a wooden tray, as no one pays him any attention. In a barely audible breath, the midwives and nurses disappeared. There was this child, weeping bitterly, the lifeless body of her mother and Julia, standing in the center of the room. After a last look at her own body, she walked to the newborn. But a girl barred her way. Jane._

_-The baby, Julia whispered, let me go Jane, he needs his mother._

_-His mother died._

_-No, it is ... it is me._

_Jane then reached a hand and put it on the flat Julia's belly._

_-You do not have children, because of what you did, you will not get it one again. This child is not yours, you do not deserve him._

_-Please, begged Julia crying, let me take my child._

_-She will take him._

_Julia then saw a girl approaching, she must have been five or six years. She found her very beautiful, like a wax doll, her hair was almost white gold colors but her eyes deep blue yet seemed lifeless. She gave her a dark look and took the baby in her arms._

_-I beg you,said Julia, he is an innocent baby. He is not responsible for my actions. He is not him who has hurt you, but me it is me you have to punish, not him._

_The girl burst out laughing and put her hand on the shoulder of the girl who was next to her._

_-You still have not understood._

_-Understand what? Talk to me._

_-Do you think that I am the child you killed? I am not your daughter, she on the other hand, she said looking at the girl again, she came to get the life you owe her, the one of the baby. Whatever you decided to love while you never loved her._

_-No, I ... it's not._

_-You will find her in death._

_- NOT Jane!_

_The scenery all around her shattered. She felt a weight on her chest, her breath failed her._

_-Jane JANE! She cried yet without any answer._

_Immediately she surrounded by darkness, cold, death._

* * *

The young woman was on the couch in her living room, staring her look at the dying embers in fireplace. She was long over finish a cup of tea that was on the table beside her. She couldn't get warm, despite all her efforts, she still felt the cold so penetrating, that she had felt in her nightmare. She then decided to leave the bed, not wanting to wake William who had much needed sleep too. She was down and was there for many minutes already, just waiting for the sun rises and make disappear her fears.

She heard a creak behind her, but she didn't not move. She didn't know if she was awake or not, if Jane was going to appear before her or not. Well then, very gently, William approached her. He put his hand on hers. Still having no reaction from his wife, he laced his fingers with her back to come and sit beside her. He took another blanket in which he also wrapped. He grabbed Julia's shoulders and pulled her against him, lying quietly on the couch. The young woman immediately curled up against him without leaving the fire from the eyes. He didn't ask her any questions, he knew why she was there. He just tightened his arms around her and kissed her head.

-Nobody will take my baby William, whispered Julia, even if I have to die giving birth, no one ever will have the power to separate him from his father.

-Why would anyone want to? He said softly in her ear.

-I committed vile acts and I can never forget, if someone has to pay the price for it, it's me. It's not you, not our little miracle.

-Nothing will happens to us, none of us, I promise.

Julia didn't answer and snuggled closer against him. Slowly, she felt the heat win again. She just had to take William in her arms, she feels his love and tenderness, to make her feel more at peace. Yet she couldn't banish from her mind the nightmare she had done.

* * *

After this violent nightmare more than any other, the health of Julia had deteriorated significantly. The imminent arrival of the child, lack of sleep and her concerns were due to the little strength that remained to her. She left once more the bedroom. Sometimes she went to one of their child down the hall. She was sitting in the rocking chair and she remained prostrate for several minutes, staring at the crib. William didn't count the number of times he came home to see the blank stare, eyes red, still and silent. He begged her to eat for her own good and that of their child. He made sure to moisturize, to do everything for her having to move as little as possible. He brought her books she was eager to read at first, and she even touched anymore as the days passed. The Detective Murdoch didn't recognize the woman he loved since so many years, this strong and courageous woman, determined and stubborn. Julia was a shadow of herself, terrified of losing the child she was carrying.

William couldn't bear to see her go out day by day. He had sought special leave and he spent most of his time with her. He cooked, he helped her to wash, he watched over her for hours when she slept. See Julia in this state, could only remind him that he had lived many years ago with Liza. But even if he could recover from the loss of his fiancee, he couldn't recover from the loss of the woman who shared his life today. He loved her as he had never loved anyone before her. She was everything to him, his best friend, his wife, his soul mate.

* * *

January almost was at his end. The blizzard raged since three days. Three days the whole city was paralyzed, three whole days that the power outages were frequent. For three days the world seemed to stand still and was in the winter morning, while snow beat the window of the bedroom, the young woman screamed in pain.

-William, William, she cried, looking at the empty room around her.

Instinctively she put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes again. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and into the hallway and then the bedroom door was flung open. They could only shared a glance to understand.

-The baby ... Julia sighed before roaring louder.

-No, no it can not ... the storm, he said, coming close to Julia, not now.

-I think ... .aaaaaah William ... it's time.

-Nobody can come out darling, the midwife can not come.

-Then ... then ... it's up to you ... do it.

-I am not a Doctor Julia and with your delicate condition I...

-You have no choice ... I beg you William, she said breathlessly before another contraction, I will guide you but ... you need to ... help me. You have to put your child into the world ... I can not do it without ... without you.

He nodded mechanically and then jumped up to reach the bathroom where were ready for days already, the necessary equipment. He met his gaze in the mirror and it took a few seconds to catch his breath, panicked at the thought that at any moment he was going to be a father. He was full of joy and fear, afraid that nothing happens as it should, because of his fault the child dies, Julia dies, that both die. He heard another cry of pain and his heart sank in his chest. He had to be brave and confident for them, to Julia, to their miracle. He took the metal tray and left the bathroom, seeing Julia already covered in sweat as she had removed the covers from her body and she went up the hem of her nightgown. They crossed their eyes and he approached her again. He took her hand and the other stroked her forehead.

-William, you must save the baby ... no matter what. And to know that ... I love, I have always loved you and that whatever happens to me... I spent the most beautiful moments of my life with you.

-I love you Julia, infinitely.

-Promets me ... save the baby.

-I promise to do everything for you that you live both. We will put into the world our child together Julia, together.

She nodded and he kissed her a few seconds before leaving her face and positioned himself between her legs.

-Tell me what I should do, whispered William choked.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Two chapters to go and it is finish..._


	13. A soul

13. A Soul

This winter's morning had been a long, endless, grueling. The minutes and hours passed, snow accumulated on the windowsill of the bedroom, the city was paralyzed again. However, the scene that was played in that little house of Jarvis Street would affect the lives of many people, especially the couple who was there since the sun had risen.

A cry of pain rang again. Julia's nails dug deeper into the mattress of the bed. Once again her head was lost in the soft but soaked pillows. She was short of breath, hair blocking her forehead was wet, her lower lip was almost bleeding due to bite again and again.

-Do ... uou ... see ... the head ... She said exhausted while catching her breath.

-A last effort Julia and he is there, I see his hair, said William between her legs.

She just looked at him, breathing deeply, seeing the blood soak the sheets slide over her legs and hands of William.

-He... would already have ... he...

William met her panicked look and came to her face and speak soon.

-He is not dead, right? Then again one last effort darling. I know you are exhausted, but if you give up now I do not forgive you. Fight, do you hear me?

Julia nodded and William kissed her forehead before returning to his position. She felt her husband's hands on her thighs before he nods again.

-Let's go Julia.

She gathered all her courage and after a last sigh, she pushed with all her strengh in another cry of pain.

-Again, again, he is coming, William launched to encourage her, it is good, still one last effort, one last little effort and I could help you, go to Julia.

She looked at him, pushing one last time, knowing that when William would tell her that the child was fully out, she would vanish as the pain was unbearable.

-I have him, I have him, shot William taking the newborn's shoulders to put him on the sheets.

Julia sighed and prepared to drop one last time when the retail paralyzed on the spot.

-He ... Does not cry, she said with a sigh, he must cry William.

He felt his throat tie watching the little creature before him, who had his eyes closed and remained motionless and silent.

-William, Julia sobbed in trying to sit a little more to see, why he does not cry?

The young man didn't answer, without hesitation, he took the child against him.

-I beg you, I beg you, he murmured, breathe, breathe.

No sooner had he finished his sentence he saw the child open his mouth and a powerful cry escaped. William couldn't help but smile and look up at Julia who was still looking. The tears of the young woman were involved in her sweat, but smiling now barred her face. She then completely relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment.

-Now you have to ... cut the cord. Cut it down and then ... ligature ... cleans his body ... and cover him.

William did and swaddled the child screaming in a clean towel. Then he looked again the young woman who was struggling to stay awake.

-You have to get out ... the placenta ... and ... and ...

She didn't finish her sentence, closing her eyes, unable to fight one more second. Immediately the young man walked away to place the child on the mother's chest. He put his hands in the face of Julia, tenderly stroking her skin. Then, after giving them a last look at them both, he made sure to do what she was told to clean her with a little water, to remove pieces of tissue filled with blood and he covered her with a clean blanket. Finally, he returned to her. He ventured to take her pulse, noticing the paleness of her skin and her breath barely noticeable. He kissed her forehead and tenderly caress before that of the child who had fallen asleep against her.

-Julia fight for yourself, fight-for us, I beg you, he whispered tearfully.

* * *

_She walked down the corridor of the hospital again. At the bottom of it was a wooden door, which opened as soon as she approached. She was in the room she had seen in her worst nightmares. There was a cradle in the center of the room, just a cot._

_Julia approached and leaned over. She saw a baby wrapped in a white sheet. His black hair contrasted with the pristine white all around him, his deep blue eyes watching her intently. She smiled and a moment later a girl appeared on the other side of the cradle._

_-He is lovely is he not ? She said softly. He has got the smile of his father and his mother's eyes._

_-It is a boy? Julia timidly asked without taking her eyes away from him._

_-Yes, it is a boy and he will live._

_-But not me, sighed the young woman utting her hand tenderly on the baby's tummy._

_-Well, it depends on you._

_Julia looked up at her and spoke again._

_-Tell me who you are and why you appeared when I got pregnant. Are you a guardian angel for him?_

_-A guardian angel? Julia Ogden believes in angels? She said, laughing._

_-I had met one._

_-Oh yes ... William Murdoch._

_-William Murdoch, repeated Julia, smiling._

_They even exchanged glances before the girl tending her hand over the cot._

_-Take my hand Julia, I will show you something._

_She hesitated for a second, throwing another look at the child who was in front of her before sliding her hand into Jane's._

_Immediately the scene vanished, and they found themselves in a park bathed in sunlight. Julia looked around her to see a couple hugging a little further._

_-Peter, murmured the young woman._

_-You did not love Peter, do you not?_

_-I do not know, I was young at that time and I wanted to realize my dreams. Peter came into my life and we do what all young people do._

_-But you were pregnant and you do not wanted to give up your dreams._

_-I thought I would never be able to get there if I keep this child, Julia sighed without leaving the couple from the eyes, I should have put him in the world and have him adopt, I should have the ..._

_-Do not regret your actions, cut the girl, if you had given birth to this child, you could not have to abandon him and you know it. There is far too much love in you so that you are able to abandon him. You would have heard their cry, you would cross his eyes and so you could not have you separate him from you. If you had kept this child, you would not ever become Doctor, you have not ever met the Detective Murdoch and never the other child was born._

_Julia met her eyes before see a ball hit the foot of Jane who immediately bent down to pick it up. A little boy walked up to them running. She met his blue eyes and she knew his smile at the first second._

_-David, it is just time to go, said a man's voice she knew well._

_The child gave them a last look and a moment later, he ran off in the opposite direction, disappearing behind a bush._

_-You have made William happy, whispered Jane, pressing her hand tenderly, you saved lives, an untold number of lives through your sacrifice. But you still have a life to save._

_-Yours._

_-We can say it like that, Jane murmured, smiling, are you ready to make another trip with me?_

_-Would it be the last I have to do?_

_Jane nodded and shook hands with her again._

_The decor was transformed. One bedroom loomed around them. There was a double bed, large windows, a huge wardrobe, a dresser, a nightstand._

_-I know this place,murmured the young woman._

_She moved away from Jane and approached the bed where there was a young woman of about thirty, her blonde hair waving on the white pillow, her thin lips were hardly pink. She was sleeping._

_-Do you remember that day? Jane whispered in her back._

_-The day she died, I ... I laid against her and I stuffed my face in her neck to smell her perfume. The rose, she always wore a rose fragrance._

_-And it is on this day that you decided to become a Doctor. You wanted to make her proud of her daughter, you wanted to save lives, you wanted to make a difference and create a better world._

_-I have not really succeeded._

_-She is proud of you, as your father was proud of you, just as I am proud of you._

_Julia turned to the girl again and stared into hers before her heart aches in her chest. Jane smiled tenderly._

_-You have finally understood, she said in one breath, you finally know who I am._

_-If I was saving you, I saving me._

_-Because I am you, replied the girl, all your life you got beaten, all your life you wanted someone to come save you, to show you who you were. But there was only one person who could do it, you and you alone. Saved me Julia, saved you._

_-How?_

_-By forgetting the past, leaving your heart swell with happiness and love, being happy. Back at him, and live._

_With these words, William appeared smiling. He slowly walked towards them without leaving the eyes of his wife. The girl leaned on Julia's cheek and laid a tender kiss._

_-You have become the woman I wanted to be, thank you._

_- Are you going to disappear forever then?_

_-No, of course not, I will always be a part of you, well then someone needs a guardian angel I believe, with a mother like you, he may make foolishness, we know both, she laughs with a glance._

_Julia also laughed shyly and nodded._

_-Thank you Jane._

_-You can call me Jules now, goodbye Julia._

_-Goodbye... Jules._

_The girl disappeared, as the scenery around Julia. There were only William, still smiling._

_-Julia, he whispered tenderly, are you ready to join me?_

_-I will never leave you again William, she replied, taking the young man's hand._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. Family

14. Family

The woman woke up with difficulty. Her whole body seemed to be floating in a cloud, she was unable to move, unable to open her eyes. So she tried to figure out where she was, to compose herself somehow, her eyes closed. She felt a warm breath on her cheek, lips touch her skin. She could tell that the breathing of the person lying against her was slow and steady. He must have fallen asleep. In a major effort, Julia slowly turned her head to the left. Her face was lost in the neck of the man asleep. She couldn't help smiling, breathing his scent. She felt him move a little and his fingers slip into her back. She then laid on his skin a soft kiss before finally open her eyes and look up at him. As she had thought, William slept peacefully, holding her tightly against him. She looked at him in silence for a long moment, before sliding her hand on his chest to caress his cheek. Once again he moved in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

Julia would spend hours watching him simply, peacefully, when recent events came back to her, when a small chirp a little further bring her back in reality. She then turned her head to the other side to see a crib next to the bed, slowly so as not to wake William and because her body doesn't seem to want to obey her fully, she escaped from the embrace of her husband. She sat on the edges of the bed, stifling a sigh of pain, and after a last look at William, she gathered all her strength and stood up. She took three steps that separated her from the cradle with difficulty, before holding fast to it. A wide smile was on her lips when she saw the baby was there. She was dying to approach her hand from him, to hug him, but she felt that if she let go of the bed, she would collapse on the floor. So she stood there a moment, looking tenderly at the child who fidgeted more and more to see her. He began to cry softly and Julia wanted to return to prevent William. But she didn't have time, that strong arms wrapped around her and William's body against hers stumbled in her back.

-You are awake, he whispered in her ear before put a kiss in her hair, thanks God you are finally awake.

-He must ... he must be hungry, Julia replied without looking at her husband, but I do not have enough strength to ...

-Take him Julia, William cut, I hold you, do not be worry.

Julia immediately dropped the amount of the cradle and leaned in to take the child.

-Shhhht, she said softly, keeping him against her chest, your mom is here my sweetheart.

She rocked him a few seconds to undo the buttons of her nightgown, still embraced by William.

-Come sit, he said softly, you will be better.

Without give him any attention, Julia was guided to the bed and William helped her sit, making her lean against the wooden post. She undressed her breast and approached the child who snuggled up against, too impatient to wait a second longer. Julia smiled fondly as he take her nipple vehemently.

-I am going to get ...

-No, cut Julia looked up William, stay with us.

-But ... you ... well you want me to attend this?

Julia chuckled and stroked the young man's cheek with one hand.

-I do not care if you see me feed your son. This could happen again often you know.

-How do you know that we had a son?

-Someone said it to me.

She saw him frown and she laughed again.

-Stay honey, she said softly, please. I need to be in your arms.

He nodded and walked around the bed to place himself beside her. She leaned against his chest without taking her eyes off the baby.

-You scared me, you know, William whispered, I was so afraid of losing you.

-I was afraid too William, Julia confessed, but you prayed for me and for our little angel.

-I could not do it, I know you ...

-I want to baptized him William, she said, finally looking at him, I want him to believe in something, I want him to be like you, that he has this unshakeable faith in him.

-You really want to...?

She nodded with a smile before she spoke again.

-However, I have reflected and I do not want him to go to a Catholic school, or Protestant, or any religion whatsoever. He will go to the best private school for boys, but atheist school. We go to church together, all three, can not be every Sunday, I will not stand, she said, laughing along with William, but I want you to teach him everything you know.

-I will, William whispered, stroking the cheek of her son, thank you.

Julia smiled before submitting a tender kiss on his lips. Then they both looked at the child fall asleep against the breast of his mother. No he can not help himself, William slipped his finger on the cheek of his son for a moment longer before touching Julia's sensitive skin.

-William I would like to apologize.

-About what?

-I ... for what I have asked you to do. No man should see his wife in the state in which I was. I am afraid ... that you wish to not take me anymore after experiencing what you went through.

-Oh Julia, William sighed, laughing at her ear, few men can experience the joy of giving birth to their own child and I am happy to among those who did.

-But you have seen me, well, you know what I mean.

-I confess that I knew what I was going to see after you told me you were pregnant, I read books on childbirth and I have seen illustrations. Of course living was quite different but ...

-Would you like yet you make love to me?

He laughed again and slowly turned his head to look deeply into hers.

-Doctor Ogden, you are a wonderful and very intelligent woman, but sometimes you happen to think of stupid things. Of course I still want to make love to you, and when your body is recovered from the birth of our son I will work to make love to you again and again, he said on her lips before kiss her languidly for a long time, until you beg me to stop.

-That's will never happen, said Julia, kissing passionately in turn.

They parted breathless, smiling again before giving their attention to the child.

-He is beautiful, Julia sighed, put her finger in the tiny little hand of their son, he will look like you.

-No, he has your eyes and with any doubt he has your stubbornness.

-Without my stubbornness, we can not be both.

-What do you want to mean by that?

-I saw Jane finally, it is not really her name, and I understood.

-What have you understood?

-That I had let go the past and have no regrets. I should be proud of the woman I have become and happy to have the man I love in my life. My stubbornness has led me to want to know the truth and that's what saved me. Today I do not want to fight with my old demons, I want to be happy with you and David.

-You see me happy.

They smiled and shared an another kiss.

-However, replied Julia, I do not want to interrupt my career because we have a child. As we discussed, I will divide my time between our son and asylum. People need me and he needs me too, I do not want to have to choose.

-I do not ask you to do it, so you will be a modern woman again.

-And it bother you?

-No, I love you for that honey, I love you, William repeated on her lips before kissing her.

- I love you too, William.

-Tell me just one more thing, you will not see Jane in the future?

-No, I do not believe, she is gone forever, somehow. But we will talk later; for now, look at our little angel, look how adorable he is.

William frowned at the remark of his wife but she gave him a soft smile before giving his full attention to the child she still held against her. She felt William tighten the noose around her to come and kiss her hair.

-David William Murdoch, our little miracle, he murmured against her skin.

-Our son.

Julia was at peace and happy. She knew that happiness was now at hand, he had always been, but she was afraid. She had no fear now. She, who had saved so many lives she saved a soul that day, hers.

* * *

The couple was sitting on a wooden bench in the park, embracing. Sunday was especially nice and hot. They had the opportunity to go to church, to have a picnic, ride a bike and come to rest at the lake. It was now since one hour they were there, enjoying this quiet moment.

Julia had her head resting on the shoulder of her husband who tenderly stroked her back.

-And what would you say to go now? He growled against her ear.

-There's early William, Julia replied without looking, David can still play outside, it is locked up all week at school.

-He can play at home, in the garden.

The woman frowned and sat up to look deeply into his.

-You have an idea in mind.

-Perhaps, William whispered to her lips before kissing her languidly, but for know, you need to follow me home, my love.

-I think I have a taste, Julia replied, smiling.

-You can not even imagine, William sighed in her ear as she felt the hand of her husband drag on her thigh to venture to her privacy, I really want you Mrs. Murdoch.

-Let's go back home,grumbled Julia, David will play in the garden.

William laughed softly and stood up in a jump.

-David, come, it is time to go, he shout.

Immediately a little boy with black hair and blue eyes, came from behind the bushes running, holding a ball in his hands. Julia stood up in turn and William placed David on the seat fitted in the back of his bicycle. So, after one last look, the couple set off again, to their home.

**_End_**

* * *

**_Thank you for yours reviews and to have read this story. I hope that you enjoyed it until the end ;)_**

**_Julia R. _**


End file.
